


The Way I Feel When I'm With You (Dirty Dancing)

by SugarRose22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Dirty Dancing, Falling In Love, Feelings, Filthy, Frottage, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Grinding, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith can dance, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Oops, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Lance really likes Keith and wants to get closer to him, only he doesn't know how to go about it and he's really insecure about himself. After learning Keith can dance amazingly well, he asks Keith to teach him. After some meaningful moments, Keith does his best to teach Lance to dance and...The dancing gets dirty..Added smutty second chapter!!!(Based off the movie Dirty Dancing, the scene where Baby and Johnny dance alone to "Cry To Me")





	1. Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing sexy situations but I did my best... I'm way too in love with Klance. And Voltron in general, but Klance has a hold of my heart and will not let go. <3
> 
> I've had this in my mind for a while and I absolutely had to write it out. Dirty Dancing is one of my favorite movies ever, and I can only hope this will be as good as i want it to. Enjoy!

Lance rose when he wanted to that morning on the ship, lazily going through his morning routine with no reason to rush. After their recent mission, they were told by Shiro that because they'd all been pushing themselves so fiercely in the battle against the Galra that they deserved a break for a day or two while him and Allura worked out the details of their next mission. It was the team's first time to relax in a long while, and Lance was ready to take full advantage of it and explore the wonders of the castle to see just what he could discover.

  


Whistling as he went, Lance headed down to where Shiro and Allura were to see if he could ask about some of the castles available actives. The pair were talking softly together, each pointing out things on the illuminated screen and discussing several different plans. Lance made his presence known with a loud whistle, smiling at the Black Lion's paladin and the Altean Princess.

  


"Hey guys! What's up? Where is everyone?" Lance questioned, strolling over to them. Allura smiled, clasping her hands together while Shiro continued to scan over the items on the screen.

  


"Coran and Pidge are doing routine maintenance around the castle, Hunk should be in the kitchen and I believe Keith went off to the training room." She responded politely, glancing back at Shiro who had begun to click on various locations to study them.

  


Lance frowned. "Really? Keith's training even when we have the day off? Someone really should cool off that hot head." Lance wondered why Keith was almost always in the training room. Sure, there wasn't much to do when they weren't fighting Zarkon's army, but he was positive that there were other things besides training to keep Keith occupied. Even though Lance wouldn't admit to anyone, he was also worried that Keith was pushing himself too hard and would get hurt, too. 

  


The blue eyed male turned his gaze towards the hallway that would take him to the training room. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began his walk in that direction, waving to Allura. "I'm gonna go check on him and make sure he hasn't wiped himself out. Thanks!" He heard Allura resume speaking with Shiro and quickly trotted off, humming to himself.

  


The castle was big, but Lance was almost positive he had most of it figured out. He made it to the training room in no time, entering with a sweeping gaze that quickly caught the two figures in the room.

  


It was obvious Keith hadn't noticed Lance's entrance as he was still whirling around the gladiator he was fighting with, too into his battle with his opponent. Lance could see the sheen of sweat across his forehead as he moved gracefully and fluidly around the gladiator, red and white sword slicing the air cleanly as he attacked and defended when needed. Lance stood by the wall, entranced with how quickly and easily Keith seemed to move. He swept around the gladiator as if it was as simple as breathing, and to Lance, it practically looked like a dance. 

  


Not too long after Lance arrived, Keith delivered the final blow to the gladiator, ending the fight. All that was heard in the room was Keith's heavy breathing as he sheathed his sword and ran a hand through his sweaty dark locks. Lance felt his face burn as he watched Keith's taught muscles ripple with his movements, sweat making the fair skin shine under the lights. Lance seemed to forget how to breathe as he watched Keith expel a long breath, dark eyes staring at the un-moving form of the gladiator before Keith was pulling off his shirt.

  


"End training simulation." Keith said, voice breathy and low. Lance felt his face light up with an intense heat and before he knew it Keith's dark eyes were locking with his own cerulean orbs. Lance was startled by the sudden eye contact and nearly jumped while Keith's surprise quickly faded as he breathlessly asked, "Lance? What are you doing here?" 

  


The tanned male nervously ran a hand through his chocolate hair. He always felt so nervous around Keith, his heart would go crazy and he seemed to always lose his cool composure. Keith always seemed to bring up feelings in him, feelings he knew as his massive and ever-growing crush on the dark haired male. Though he played off his feelings as their "rivalry," Lance knew he wanted nothing more than for Keith to notice him the way he noticed Keith. The red paladin was very skilled, especially in combat, and Lance saw him as an attractive male despite his flaring, short temper at times. Even though Keith could make some pretty reckless decisions in the heat of battle, Lance always felt the team valued Keith over him, looked at him as someone of great importance. Lance quickly shoved those thoughts away; now was not the time for his insecurities to be popping up. He cleared his throat and tried to casually lean against the wall. "Oh, you know, just checking up on you to make sure you aren't dead or anything." He responded, crossing his arms and trying to will the blush from his cheeks. 

  


Keith's head tilted slightly, but he shrugged and turned to step back out into the room. Keith's bayard morphed into his sword again and that was when Lance noticed that Keith was about to start another round of sparing with a second gladiator. In his concern and panic, he jumped to stop the red paladin from continuing any longer.

  


"Keith! W-wait, don't you think you've had enough?" He stumbled over his words, flushing at how quickly he blurted them. Keith turned back to look at him, and Lance couldn't stop his heart from rushing even faster when they locked eyes again. "I-I just.. I mean you still look pretty out of breath and worn out, shouldn't you take a break?" Lanced hoped his voice didn't betray how worried he was. "It's our day off, after all." He let out a nervous chuckle that quickly died in his throat.

  


Keith sighed, scanning the room once before he sheathed his sword once more, trudging over to Lance and sitting down against the wall. Lance fiddled with his fingers before joining Keith on the floor of the training room. It was quiet save for Keith's gradually slowing breaths and Lance's own pounding heart in his ears. Why did being so near to Keith make him act like this? Why did he have to like Keith so much? It was totally uncool. Here he was all flustered just by being in the _presence_ of Keith while the male was completely cool and calm about it.

  


Thinking back to the battle Keith had with the gladiator and Lance turned to face him slightly, desperately trying to avoid staring at and potentially ogling Keith's bare, muscular chest. He forced his breathing to calm as he spoke, "Back when you were fighting," he started softly, "it looked like you were dancing. I-I thought it was really neat, the way you moved." Lance's eyes shot to Keith's pale face, heart thrumming against his ribs as he felt his own palms go sweaty. Why had he said that? Neat? He could have used so many other words and he chose neat? _'Good going, Lance, Keith probably thinks you're a bigger nerd than ever.'_ He bitterly thought to himself.

  


Keith's lips twitched before he began chuckled lowly. Lance tilted his head, confused by the red paladin's reaction to his comment. Keith was laughing? In a good way or a bad way? Was he laughing at Lance?

  


"Did I? I suppose it's what happens when you've been dancing and fighting for years." Keith smiled fondly at what seemed to be memories flashing through his mind. Lance was a little taken aback; since when was Keith, the hot-headed, fiery, danger-prone red paladin a dancer?

  


"You dance? Really?" Lance asked in disbelief. Did Keith's actual dancing look much more graceful and elegant? Lance tried to imagine Keith dancing to something like the waltz, but was unable to really see it in his mind as all it turned into was Keith fighting off Galra soldiers, slashing through them and continuously moving with utter speed and grace like he usually did, muscles rippling underneath his armor. Lance found his cheeks burning again and forced his train of thought back onto Keith in front of him. 

  


"Yeah, I learned when I was alone back on Earth. It was a good way to pass the time. I know a lot of different routines and moves." Keith said, wiping his brow of the sweat that still lingered. "I guess I used to do it so much, along with combat training, that eventually the two just sort of melded together and that's why I look like I'm dancing when I fight."

  


Lance bit down on his lip. Yet another reason Keith was so amazing. He kept surprising everyone with new talents. What did Lance do? Well, he was a pretty good shot... sometimes? Lance turned away, forcing his mind to think about other things. He didn't want to dwell on his bad thoughts, he knew it wasn't right to think that way but he couldn't help it. Was he really needed on the team? 

  


"I can't remember the last time I actually danced." Keith remarked, and Lance's mind broke through the insecure thoughts to listen. Keith's voice was always a distraction to Lance, which definitely wasn't fair. "It would be nice to get back into it, or at least see if I can even remember." As Keith chuckled, Lance's brain couldn't catch up to his mouth before the words were already out.

  


"Will you teach me to dance?"

  


A silence fell across the room and Lance swore that his heart was going to burst. He quickly turned away, praying that his face wasn't as red as it felt. What was he thinking? Why would Keith ever want to spend time with him, much less teach him to dance? Why would he waste that sort of time when there were better things to do? Why would Keith ever want to be close to him in any way-

  


"Yeah, I can teach you."

  


Lances' train of thought halted instantly at those words as he turned back to Keith, surprised at what he heard. Keith had a small smile on his lips as he looked at Lance.

  


"You will?" Lance asked, brows furrowing in confusion. Keith nodded, rising to his feet and stretching out his body. Lance stared for a brief moment, eyes trailing across taught muscle before he ripped his eyes away, forcing his breath to even out.

  


"Sure. It'll be a good test for me too, maybe I'll see if I can remember the steps to some." Keith held out his hand to Lance, who stared at it for a moment before turning his eyes up to Keith.

  


"W-wait right now?" He asked, pointing to his outstretched hand. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was about to dance with his crush. Was this real? 

  


Keith rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips pulled up in a smile. "Yes right now. Do you have anything better to do?" Lance was swept away by Keith's teasing smirk. "It is our day off, remember?"

  


Lance considered telling him yes to possibly save him from the risk of an extremely embarrassing moment between them, but instead he found his own hand connected with Keith's and himself being pulled to his feet, tugged towards Keith.

  


They were close. So close that Lance felt Keith's hot breath across his face and the warmth of his bare torso through his own thin shirt. Keith's eyes scanned across his body as he positioned them both in the proper stance, sliding his arm around Lance's waist as their fingers laced together. Lance did his best to stop the blush on his cheeks as he felt Keith's fingers press into the small of his back, his arm keeping Lance from putting any distance between the pair. Lance's hand rested lightly on Keith's bare, burning shoulder, too afraid to put on any more pressure than that. He hoped Keith couldn't feel the slamming of his heart against his ribs or the slight tremble of his hand. 

  


"This feels right," Keith spoke softly, more to himself than to Lance. "Are you ready? You seem tense. Try to relax." 

  


Lance did what he was told, exhaling softly and trying to calm the blood roaring in his ears. Every part of him was screaming that he was so close to Keith, too close, and Lance did his best to put up his cool persona again. "It's cool, I've got this." Lance gave him a crooked smile, and Keith raised a brow but shrugged it off.

  


"Alright, we'll go slow. Just count the steps in your mind with me and follow along." Keith instructed, and Lance sucked in a breath before Keith began to pull him along as the dancing began.

  


It didn't go so smoothly, as Lance stumbled along to keep up with Keith's perfectly poised steps and keep counting them all at the same time. Keith was smirking as Lance huffed, tripping over his own feet as well as Keith's, who always effortlessly recovered to continue leading him as he kept an even tempo with the counting. After a moment of stumbling around in the training room, the dark haired male stopped their movements and Lance drew in a breath of relief before he was being spun away from his dance partner, everything around him a blur. Lance stopped swirling once his arm and Keith's had been fully extended, but was quickly whipped back to Keith before he could blink. Everything paused then, as Lance's arms were twisted across his torso, Keith holding both of his hands as his hot and rigid chest pressed against Lance's back. Lance was blushing, heart pounding as he struggled to screw his head back on right after the dizzying turns he'd just endured. Keith was hardly breaking a sweat as Lance's quick breaths made his chest rise and fall rapidly.

  


"Not bad," Keith commented, releasing Lance's hands. Lance spun on his heel to look at Keith, who was eyeing him up with a raised brow. "You were too tense and unsure, which is understandable for a beginner. However, if you want to dance you have to _want_ to dance. You have to know your partner and let them guide you. Trust is important, and so is focus." Keith tapped his chin and Lance looked down at his long and, in his opinion, awkward legs. These weren't dancing legs. This wasn't a dancing body. Keith was absolutely better suited for this type of thing. Lance was lanky and thin and he had the wrong body proportions and he couldn't even learn a simple, step by step dance and-

  


"Now you look really tense. Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" He hadn't noticed his muscles were bunching together during his thought process. Keith's hand reached up to touch Lance's forehead, and the blue paladin didn't know how much more blood could rush to his face before he imploded on himself. "Lance?" Keith asked, slight concern lacing his voice.

  


Lance took a deep breath and tried to steady himself, shoving away his insecurities and stuffing them into the dark corner. He forced a smile at the red paladin, who was frowning, and rolled his shoulders to try and force himself to calm and relax like Keith instructed. Couldn't he follow simple orders? "Yeah, I'm totally fine. No fever, nothing. I'm ready now, I think I can do it this time." He said, though he knew that the tone of his voice wasn't convincing.

  


Keith's dark eyes were boring into him, and Lance felt oddly exposed to his teammate. It was like Keith was trying to see into his soul or something with the way his eyes stared straight into Lance's cerulean orbs. The brown haired male quickly averted his gaze and Keith hummed with thought.

  


"No, I think you need to loosen up a bit before we try that again. Dancing should be fun and enjoyable, and I don't want you getting hurt on accident." Lance felt his stomach flip at Keith's surprisingly caring words. He didn't want Lance hurt? "We need to get you relaxed. You're forcing yourself too much, and that isn't good. Dance is just movement, fluid and simple. You just let yourself move or you let your partner guide you. At least, that's what I learned." Lance tried to interpret what Keith was explaining to him. Keith made it sound so easy, made it _look_ so easy, but for Lance it just wasn't. He couldn't grasp why he couldn't just do a simple dance with the attractive man before him. His feelings for Keith made it hard to just be in the room with him without wanting to be near him but also wanting to stay as far away from as possible. There was no way Keith could ever reciprocate his feelings, that was just an impossibility Lance found himself thinking about many times he was alone in his bed.

  


Lance felt the sting of tears in his eyes and nose and quickly turned around. He couldn't let Keith see him cry, he couldn't be weak in front of anyone, much less Keith who was always so strong and collected. "I-I have to go, maybe we can d-dance another time." He stammered out. Before the tanned male could move Keith was gripping his wrist tightly, preventing him from escaping the way he wanted to.

  


"Lance, hey, what's wrong? It's okay not to get it your first time, I sure as hell didn't. It took me years to be that good." Keith tried to soothe the other male and Lance realized Keith thought he was upset because he couldn't dance. Of course, that was partially the reason, but it was more so the fact that being around Keith, the amazingly talented and perfect red paladin, it brought up all his insecurities and reminded him harshly of just why he shouldn't be around Keith, or be on the Voltron team at all.

  


Lance felt his muscles ache at how tense he'd grown, and he couldn't stop the hot tears that finally dripped down his cheeks. Keith spun him slowly, thumb brushing across Lance's wrist as he caught onto the fact that Lance was crying. "Lance? Lance what is it? What's wrong?" Lance felt his heart clench at how worried Keith sounded. Great, he was making a huge mess, like always. Couldn't he control his emotions for three seconds?

  


Lance's eyes drifted up to meet Keith's own dark orbs. Lance forced a laugh and pulled away from Keith to wipe his tears. "Oh nothing, just the fact that I can't really do anything right. You're perfect and you always do everything perfectly but I always mess up, I'm always a problem and I'm not good looking and I'm lanky and awkward and loud and-"

  


Keith's sharp and loud voice cut him off. "You are _never_ a problem Lance!" He shouted, sounding angry. Lance stared at Keith, shocked at the enraged outburst against his negative speech. "You're human! You have _feelings_ and you make _mistakes_ and _that's okay_ because we all make mistakes! No one is perfect, not me, not Shiro, no one is perfect and no one ever will be perfect." Keith's gloved hand brushed across Lance's cheek, who hiccuped as he continued to cry at the deep, meaningful words that poured from Keith's lips. "That's just the way life is. But if you love the perfectly imperfect parts of someone, they become perfect to you."

  


Lance hung his head, tears staining his bright red cheeks. Keith was so strong, he was so moving with his words. Lance did his best to even his breathing and cease his water works, and Keith waited patiently for Lance to calm, hand pressing on his cheek comfortingly. Once Lance was breathing softly again, Keith tilted his chin slightly so that their eyes could meet. Lance quickly grew flustered at the look Keith was giving him. He looked hurt, but also seemed to look at him adoringly. Was he seeing things?

  


"Lance, I care about you and I never want you to think that stuff about yourself. You are handsome and attractive and your body is amazing." Lance was burning all over his face at Keith's words, noticing the light pink dusting across his pale cheeks. Keith chewed his bottom lip before he smiled, grasping Lance's wrist lightly and tugging him closer.

  


"Keith.." Lance fumbled for words, quite speechless. Keith looked up at him, patiently waiting for Lance's next move. The butterflies that filled Lance's stomach only fluttered the more Lance struggled to find words, so Lance followed his greatest impulse and slowly leaned forwards to kiss Keith. He didn't know what he was doing, and in the back of his mind he was screaming at himself that this was crazy, that he was going to ruin everything by attempting to kiss his teammate but to Lance, it felt right and he wanted to know so badly if Keith's words had a deeper hidden meaning than just support for a friend.

  


Keith met Lance halfway, their lips connecting softly, and Lance had his answer. 

  


Kissing Keith made Lance want to explode from happiness. Their lips fit together so well, and Lance felt tingly all over from the intimate touch, his chest swelling with fuzzy feelings that made him warm and giddy all over. The red paladin's arm snaked around Lance, pulling him flush against his front while Lance tilted his head and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. The kiss was better than Lance ever could imagine a kiss to be. He felt all his tense muscles relax as Keith took control, lips pushing and pulling against each other gently. There was no rush, just Lance and Keith together sharing an intensely intimate moment. Keith's hand pressed against Lance's hip while the other kept him close, and Lance was tangling his fingers in Keith's dark locks as his lips parted to allow him breath.

  


Keith smoothly slipped his tongue inside of Lance's mouth, coaxing a soft and breathy moan from the brunet. Keith's skin prickled at the hushed noise, and he pulled back just barely to breathe himself. Lance's eyes fluttered open, a striking blue that Keith enjoyed gazing into. He felt Lance's body relaxing, muscles going lax underneath his arms. Keith smiled softly as he figured out the perfect way to relax Lance. 

  


"Hey," Keith breathed softly, lips barely brushing against Lance's. The other shivered softly at the low voice, tangling his fingers in the dark hair at the back of Keith's neck. 

  


"Yeah?" Lance whispered back, hyper aware of how nervous he was to be this close to Keith despite their kiss. His body felt warm all over and there was a fluttery feeling in his chest that refused to cease. As Keith's thumb gently massaged his lower back, the other hand at his hip also pushing away the tense knots he had, Lance realized how much he wanted to melt into Keith's arms. Keith liked him back, Keith shared his feelings and he couldn't be happier.

  


"Do you trust me?" He asked quietly, searching Lance's dazed and blushing face for an answer. Lance gave him a soft smile and nodded, and Keith gently nudged him closer against his torso. "Dance with me." He leaned in, capturing Lance's plush lips in another kiss before he could answer.

  


Lance hummed, his hand rising up to cup Keith's cheek as they kissed. Keith continued their heated kiss as he slowly, ever so slowly began to sway their bodies together to an unheard rhythm. His tongue teased Lance's bottom lip and Lance made a strangled sound as his lips parted, allowing Keith's hot and wet tongue into his own mouth. Keith continued their rhythmic swaying to his own internal beat, holding back a groan as Lance bravely sucked on his tongue, sending a bolt of pleasure straight through his body. They broke apart, Keith's eyes hungry and Lance's own filled with lust as they gazed at one another.

  


Lance's arm hooked around Keith's neck and they mimicked each other, each of them slowly dropping low before they lifted back up, eyes locked with a heated gaze and faces so close they felt each other's breath against their lips. Keith watched intently as Lance's arm slipped across his broad shoulder, letting himself fall back with the support of Keith's arm at his lower back, exposing the length of his tanned neck as he bent backwards before he was rising to meet Keith's entrancing gaze again. 

  


Keith's leg pushed between Lance's thighs while they swayed, Lance blushing heavily as his body sparked at the contact, but he stayed calm and relaxed underneath Keith's fingertips which were smoothly turning him into a puddle of goo. Keith dipped Lance again, watching the way the other male moved fluidly in his arms as if it was his second nature to be so tantalizing, so tempting as he swung back up. Keith thought Lance looked incredibly sexy like this; completely at Keith's mercy, completely molded to him as they moved together, face deep crimson as his face scrunched with pleasure, all of it was Keith's fault. He loved how he could do this to Lance.

  


Keith's arms slid up Lance's back, pressing the other close as he buried his face into Lance's warm neck while Lance's arms snaked around his shoulders once more and their tempo picked up. It felt good to be against the attractive male, so close and intimate with him. The heat between them grew as Keith made his movements more aggressive, an arm sliding down to grab Lance's ass and pull their hips together, grinding roughly against him as Lance let out a breathless whine at their feverish contact. They were moving as one, Keith pushing and pulling, dipping and swinging with Lance as the other followed along perfectly in tune to Keith's moves. His wandering hands explored Lance as they danced together, breaths becoming quicker and bodies aflame as they each felt the rapid beating of one another's heart. Keith held Lance close to him as Lance nosed up the column of his neck, peppering kisses wherever he could reach, and Keith felt complete with Lance in his arms like this.

  


Keith smirked as he quickly dipped lance again, hitching one gorgeous thigh up on his hip. Their hips slotted together firmly and Lance let out a sinful moan at the friction, hips stuttering as Keith eyed him hungrily, shivering once. He continued his swaying upon Keith's leg, blushing furiously at how intensely they were dancing. It was heavenly torture, Lance decided, as his body shuddered against Keith's. Keith slowly brought him back up, Lance completely entranced by the lustful sparks in Keith's dark eyes. Pleasure rocketed up his spine and Lance moaned loudly as Keith quickly thrusted up against him, the friction against his clothed cock igniting a burning flame low in his belly. He felt Keith growl lowly and gasped at the sound before his lips were captured once more in a feverish kiss.

  


Their dance slowly melted away as Keith gripped Lance's thigh tightly against his hip, his other arm keeping Lance bound to him as he bit at the blue paladin's lips. Lance was melting from the feverish heat racing across his skin, feeling Keith's half-hard cock pressing against his crotch as his own started to harden as well. He felt the sweat between them, dampening his shirt that he wished wasn't in the way. Keith was holding back quiet grunts of his own as their rutting increased, and Lance licked his lips as he watched the hunger on the Keith's pale, flawless face. Soon enough, they weren't bothering to dance any longer as they started grinding roughly, moans and breathless noises filling the air in the training room as Keith pressed as close to Lance as he could get, body engulfed in heat and passion and pure want for the boy in his arms.

  


"Keith," Lance breathed out, a high pitched whine following his name. Keith's eyes flicked up to Lance's and Lance gripped Keith tightly, eyes pleading and Keith knew exactly what he meant. He felt his pulse jump at the thought as they untangled themselves from each other and he took Lance's hands with a low chuckle.

  


"My room?" He asked softly and Lance hurriedly nodded as their lips crashed together again, tongues colliding as they stumbled together through the halls of the castle. Lance felt his legs falter as Keith nipped up and down his neck, love bites that made him weak in the knees. Keith quickly hoisted him up, Lance's long legs wrapping around the hips of the red paladin as they laughed, rushing towards Keith's room with foggy minds.

  


Lance was pressed against the door of Keith's room while the other struggled to find the pad to open it between their frantic and heated kissing. Lance pulled away just barely, breath washing over Keith's mouth. "Be my boyfriend?" Lance breathlessly asked, feeling hopeful, and Keith paused before he was yanking Lance closer and kissing all over his face.

  


"Fuck yes." He said back, and Lance felt his heart soar before the door slid open and they were tumbling into Keith's room, giggles and moans filling the air as the door shut.


	2. Dirty Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in lieu of the dirty dancing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP added a smutty second chapter for you lovelies~ Hopefully it's okay, smut isn't my strong suit..
> 
> Enjoy~!

**Klance Smut (Dirty Dancing fic):**

Lance bit down on his lower lip as a particularly intense thrust against his cock made him whine again, and he knew that he desperately needed to shed his clothing. "Keith, please," Lance began, breathless and hot as his clothes stuck to his sweaty, heated skin.

 

Keith straightened them both then, his grip on Lance faltering as he focused on getting the bunched up shirt off of the tanned male. However, the minute his hold on Lance vanished his legs gave out and Keith had to catch him swiftly before Lance could hit the ground. Keith worried his bottom lip between his own teeth as he saw how undone Lance was already; it was really getting him fired up.

 

"Come on," Keith hauled Lance to his feet, making sure to guide him quickly out of the training room and towards his own room where they would have some more privacy and time to explore and do what they each desired to one another. Lance was breathing heavily, and Keith kept him pressed against his side, holding Lance's hand with one of his while his other arm pressed against the small of his back, urging him swiftly through the halls of the castle until they reached his room.

 

They practically fell into the space together once the door opened. Keith quickly shut it, groaning when Lance let out a positively needy and wrecked whine as his teeth nipped marks onto his neck, hand smoothing down Lance's back towards his ass again where he squeezed firmly. 

 

"Beautiful," Keith spoke lowly, his deep voice sending a shudder through Lance. Keith backed him towards a wall, hips pushing against Lance's as he molded their bodies together again. Feverish kisses were placed on whatever skin Keith could get to, Lance's hands roaming all across his broad shoulders, rippling muscles, and when Lance let out another desperate whine Keith knew he was close to losing it.

 

Lance gasped with surprise as Keith effortlessly lifted Lance off of the ground, hands squeezing his thigh and ass as their hips slotted together better, allowing for more friction and sparks to fly as Keith snapped his hips up. Lance could feel his cock straining against his jeans while Keith's obvious erection rubbed against him in all the perfect ways. Lance's head falls back against the wall, pulse jumping when Keith hums lowly and his hands slowly move away from under Lance. The blue paladin is at a loss for words as he practically sits in Keith's lap against the wall, the red paladin's fingers rising up his sides, taking the stubborn fabric of his shirt with it. Lance gasped again when Keith's love bites trailed down his chest as he raised his arms to finally free his torso of the sweat dampened shirt. Their bodies press together closer, hotter as Keith wraps his arms around Lance again and pulls them from the wall and onto the bed where Lance is laid down, Keith above him.

 

Lance flushes at the mixture of intimacy and lust, the way Keith's ever so gentle and tender with him while also biting and grinding away at him like a savage, hungry animal. Lance's heart is slamming into his rib cage, his head swimming with his ever-growing affection for Keith while his desires burn low in his belly. Keith is at the end of the bed, dark orbs scraping over Lance as if he wants to eat him alive with just his eyes. Lance knows he wouldn't mind that one bit but then Keith is practically growling as he kneels onto the bed, crawling up towards him like the ultimate predator who's just captured the best prey of his life. Lance feels himself melting again, feels the twitch in his cock as Keith's arms cage him in. He likes to be at Keith's mercy because he knows Keith wants him and will take him, and then take care of him. He wants Keith too. 

 

The tanned male reaches out, hands twining into dark hair as Keith bows his head, lightly nipping at Lance's exposed skin. His hands move, sliding down Lance's body and undoing his jeans. Lance sighs delightfully into Keith's ear as the pressure of his jeans on his hardened cock is released, the denim being slid down his legs before hands are tugging at his boxers though not tugging down like Lance wants them to and dammit Keith's being a fucking tease and he knows it. Lance knows he knows because Keith's chuckling as he groans into Keith's pale, toned shoulder, shifting his hips to try and get Keith to remove his constricting boxers. 

 

"Keith," He whines, glaring with a face that's redder than Keith's suit. Keith studies Lance's conflicted face for a moment, sultry smirk dancing on his lips before he leans in and captures Lance's lips again, leaving the blue paladin breathless again.

 

Keith's hands grip at Lance's thighs, hitching them up over his waist so that they're closer together, the friction delicious enough to make Keith groan lowly again, and Lance is whimpering at the noises his lover is making along with the incredibly sexy and fluid movements of Keith's hips against his own. Lance thanks whatever deities are above them that Keith knows how to dance because he's sure their bodies wouldn't grind together this mind-blowingly well if Keith couldn't dance the way he could in the training room when he was practically taking Lance right then and there. 

 

"So pretty," Keith comments, huffing against Lance's collar bone, and Lance gnaws his lower lip when his cock twitches at the praise. Keith takes notice and can't help but grin as he toys with the waistband of Lance's boxers, deliberately teasing slow as he carefully takes apart his lover, figuring out new things that make him writhe below him. "So gorgeous, such a beautiful man I've got myself here." Lance gasps, moaning at Keith's words and Keith croons to him, finally yanking down the last restrictive piece of clothing that covers Lance's body from Keith's prying eyes.

 

"Keith, please, please more, I want more, I  _ need _ more," Lance begs, and Keith groans again, diving forwards to shove his tongue into Lance's mouth, savoring the whine that drips into his mouth past Lance's lips.

 

"I'll give you more, baby, don't you worry." Lance is keening at the pet name and Keith is hauling Lance up onto his lap, resisting his urge to grind and rut against Lance until he's convulsing and cumming all over them both. He wants to enjoy Lance and he wants Lance to enjoy him, too. "Touch me, honey, I know you want to." His voice is softer, low and lust filled.

 

Lance presses his forehead to Keith's, shaky hands trailing across Keith's well defined shoulders and down the biceps that ripple under his fingers, muscles in use as they keep Lance stuck to Keith. Lance shifts his hips, letting out breathy sounds that are music to Keith's ears as Lance struggles to get the friction he desperately wants from Keith.

 

"Keith, oh," Lance gasps for air as they rub on one another. "Keith, clothes," Lance fumbles for words, but his lover gets the message and lays Lance back onto the bed, quickly slipping out of his own jeans with a heavy sigh. Lance watches, highly interested as Keith leans down again to claim his kiss swollen lips.

 

Their tongues slide against one another as Keith reaches towards the bedside nightstand, cracking open one of the drawers and pulling out some lube to lay on the bed. He slowly pulls away, eyes scanning Lance's blushing, pleasure filled face. Lance's eyes are so lust filled, his pupils blown wide as his arms slide back around Keith and up his chest, who lets a low, pleased sound rumble through his torso. Lance is perfect to him.

 

"Want you," Lance says, voice hushed and needy, and Keith sheds his own boxers before grabbing for the lube to lather his fingers in. Lance reaches down between them, however, before Keith can do much, and gives him a good stroke that halts him in his tracks, a low moan tumbling from his lips. "Let me make you feel good." Lance tells him softly, quickly pushing at Keith's chest to get him to lean back as Lance shifts his position to be on his knees before Keith, ass propped up as his fingers inch up Keith's thighs.

 

Keith wants to protest, wants to tell Lance to lay back and enjoy what's in store for him, but the hot and wet feeling of Lance's tongue against his painfully hard cock sends him spiraling into a helpless mess. Lance is sloppy, but it's fucking sexy as hell to Keith as he watches Lance's face burn bright as his tongue works around his dick. Keith's hand tangles into Lance's brunet hair and Lance hums, coaxing a groan from Keith, before he fully envelops the head of Keith's throbbing cock with his spit-soaked lips. Keith holds himself back from thrusting up, the pleasure tingling all over his body as heat coursed through his veins. Lance's bright, sparkling blue orbs looked up at him as he sank his mouth lower onto Keith's cock, hot breath and saliva coating his erection. Keith almost lost it as he struggled not to fuck into Lance's throat. He figured that Lance wasn't ready for that just yet, but God was he making Keith feel amazing with that mouth of his.

 

Lance sucked and worked his tongue along Keith's cock, breathless but unwilling to stop until Keith was pulling him up, licking across his jaw hotly and pressing their bare cocks together. Lance nearly choked, moaning loudly as he tossed his head back at the hot, slick friction between them. 

 

"Keith! Oh God," Lance moaned as Keith's hand gripped his ass tightly. He felt the red paladin's pounding heart against his own, felt their heated desires both rising as Lance was splayed on his back against Keith's bed while Keith was slicking his fingers with the lube. Lance's pulse jumped when Keith lifted his leg, baring Lance as a wet finger pressed against his rim. 

 

Lance's breathless gasp dissolved into a whine at the feeling of Keith sinking his finger into him. Lance felt the heat coiling in his stomach at the intrusion, blushing at Keith's probing finger before a second joined the first, and Lance was gasping for breath as Keith gently began to scissor him open. 

 

"Oh baby you look so good like this," Came Keith's low, rough voice. Lance found his eyes locked with his lovers', his cock jumping at the praise. "What a pretty sight, all for me. You look so hot, so sexy, so  **_fuckable_ ** ." Lance found himself moaning high and loud as that word echoed in his ears and those fingers brushed across that sweet spot inside him. Keith licked his lips as he watched Lance come undone under his fingers, pressing them into his prostate and splaying out to stretch him for what was to come. 

 

Keith pressed upwards, moving his whole body over Lance as the tanned male whimpered beneath him. Keith could hardly wait any longer with the heat and need of Lance's gaze scorching through him. Keith quickly added another finger, slowing the pace at Lance's quiet groan. 

 

"You okay, honey?" He asked, breathless but concerned. Lance nodded, cheeks painted with scarlet as he moved his hips against the fingers inside him. Keith found it incredibly hot that Lance pushed back on his fingers, but he didn't want to finger fuck Lance, he wanted to actually fuck him. Right this instant.

 

Keith, deeming Lance prepped enough, slicks his own cock up with lube, moaning at the relief the couple quick strokes gives him before he's hoisting Lance's legs up, hands at the back of his knees and lines himself with Lance's entrance. Lance his looking absolutely wrecked beneath him and Keith can't wait to make him look even more of a mess as he slowly begins to push himself inside.

 

"Relax baby," He grunts as Lance whines. "That's it, good boy, you're doing so good." Keith's teeth grit together as he forces himself to sink slowly into the tight heat, to take his time and be gentle on Lance, who's gasping for breath and clutching the sheets beneath him. Keith licks his lips, gripping tightly to Lance's legs as he takes in the sight of a completely debauched Lance beneath him, taking his cock so good.

 

"K-Keith, ah," Lance throws his arm across his burning face, reaching out to trail his hands across Keith's carved torso. "Keith please move, please give it to me." Lance begs softly and needy-like, and how could Keith ever deny Lance anything when he asks like that?

 

Keith starts slowly, hips pulling back before he cants them into Lance again, bottoming out. They both moan at the pleasurable sparks between them, Keith gradually picking up the speed of his thrusts as Lance moans and writhes beneath him. Keith huffs out his own grunts and groans as well, shoving Lance's flexible legs up farther as he pounds him into the mattress. Lance is sliding up the sheets, moaning and whining as he does his best to push back onto Keith's cock. Lance can feel the ever-growing flame in his stomach burning brighter with every push of Keith's hips against his own as his cock drives deeper into his body. 

 

Keith watches Lance as he angles his hips just so and croons as Lance wails when Keith is able to slam right into his prostate. He sees the tears pool in Lance's eyes from the heated pleasure and he leans down, kissing away all of Lance's breath and swallowing up his delectable moans and cries as Keith continues to fuck him senseless. His hand snakes between their abdomens to wrap around Lance's aching cock and Lance can't stop his moans from rising in pitch all the way up until he's cumming, completely and utterly wrecked by Keith. Keith is following not long after, driving deep and hard into Lance as the male clenches and tightens deliciously around his cock. The heat and pressure is too much and he's moaning as he spills hot cum inside of Lance, who shudders and moans weakly, thighs twitched.

 

They stay like that, breathless and overheated for a while. Lance is chewing on his lower lip nervously, face still stained with the blush he's had all morning. Keith smiles fondly, slowly slipping out of Lance and causing them to groan together again before he settles beside his lover, strong and sweaty arms pulling him close. Lance melts against Keith and the dark haired male knows he could definitely get used to this affection as Lance nuzzles into his neck, breathing gradually slowing.

 

"Keith..?" Lance questions softly. His voice is obviously tired, and Keith is already half asleep, eyes shut and his only response a deep hum in his throat. "Well.. I was.. I mean... what are we?" He asked quietly.

 

Keith opened an eye to gaze down at Lance, who's ocean eyes stared up at him, worriedly but also hopefully. Keith sighed softly, his arm slinking around Lance's waist as he smoothly kissed the blue paladin's cheek.

 

"Well,” Keith took a breath, his heart fluttering nervously. “I'd like to have you as my own, if that's something you want too." Keith says to him, earnest with his emotions. Lance practically beams and quickly nods in agreement, earning himself a sweet kiss from Keith.

 

“I would..” Lance hesitates, his face bright red. “I would love that.” He murmurs gently, a pleased smile on his plush lips.

"Perfect, now rest. We'll clean up in a bit." Lance hums as he lays his head back down against Keith's chest, his heart soaring at the fact that he and Keith are together now. They’re a couple, they’re boyfriends,  _ together. _

 

He pleasantly drifts off, wrapped tightly in Keith's arms. The perfect place for him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo tell me what you thought! Good? Bad? I'd love to hear it! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, I know it isn't the best but I'm really proud of how it came out. I really hope you guys like it! Hopefully there aren't any mistakes but if there are please let me know! Any comments and kudos are appreciated and welcome! <3


End file.
